Strawberry Shampoo
by Yukichu
Summary: Taichi learns not to mess with Yamato's special strawberry shampoo; the hard way. Yamachi


**Strawberry Shampoo**

Yuki-chu :: Hehehe.. a certain little plot bunny attacked me during the shower..... Just a little note, Tai and Yama are older in this story than in the original series. They are also living together in a cozy little apartment. Waha...

**S**tory ::

**R**ating :: PG-13

**W**arnings :: **yaoi, lime, language**

**Strawberry Shampoo**

_Taichi learns not to mess with Yamato's special strawberry shampoo; the hard way. _

Taichi grinned as he ran his fingers through thick brown locks, tilting his face up toward the showerhead. The water sprinkled across his whole body and felt oddly warm and refreshing; it always felt this good after long soccer practices. After a few moments of just relaxing in the stall, Taichi moved his hand to grab his bottle of shampoo, the regular little thing that didn't really have a specific scent. It was just... fresh.

But just as his fingers were about to grasp it, his eyes moved automatically to the right.

There it was.

The big pink container with a strawberry on the label.

One brown eye twitched.

'What would Yama do if I tried his stuff for once? Would he even notice?' he thought fleetingly.

"Ah well... might as well see if it has an effect. Maybe my hair'll smell as good as his," Taichi said decisively, grabbing the larger bottle and squirting a large dollop into his hand. It was pink too, just like the bottle.

"Wonder if he has an obsession with pink," the brunette said aloud as his fingers massaged the shampoo into his scalp. He laughed and bounced from one foot to the other while singing loudly.

_Yuuki wo tsubasa ni shite   
Koko kara tobitatou yo   
Shippai wo osorenaide   
Yuuki wo tsubasa ni shite   
Ima sugu tobitatou yo   
Donna toki datte   
Kimi wo shinjiteru  _

_Tsuyoku narenai toki datte aru sa   
Jibun ga kuyashii toki   
Dakedo yatte mirun da   
Kimi ga iru kara ne_

_Sou sa   
Bokura wa miraikei no dreamers   
Kokoro mo shinka sasenakucha (1) _

Granted, he sang poorly and off-key, but at least he would smell really good later on.

* * *

Yamato grimaced as he heard the singing of his boyfriend ring out from the bathroom. He loved him to death, but could do without the singing, thank you very much. 

"At least he's cute," the boy said absent-mindedly. He continued to channel surf, flicking through random quicks without showing the slightest look of care. After a few minutes of constant blinking and bored expressions, the young blonde turned his head to the sound of the bathroom door opening.

"Done?"

A damp Taichi stepped into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and another hanging on his shoulders. He jumped onto the bed and planted a quick, sloppy kiss onto his boyfriend's cheek.

"Yama-chaaan! I'm so.." the brunette threw his arms around the other boy and bit at his exposed neck, "horny"

Yamato sighed. Normally, he would have easily been able to resist Taichi's eagerness to play, but when you're partner gives you those big, irresistable puppy eyes and is wearing nothing but a towel (which, by the way, was sliding off inch by inch), it's really an offer you can't pass up.

"Fine, fine."

Brown eyes lit up and a soft mouth captured his own instantly, preventing him from protesting, not that he was really complaining. A wet tongue trailed down his chin and onto his neck again, nipping playfully here and there. Yamato purred and wrapped his arms around Taichi's shoulders as he inhaled softly; the scent of strawberries lifted up through his nostrils.

....................... wait a minute....................................

Strawberries!?

"What the hell," the blonde questioned loudly, grabbing his boyfriend's hair and sniffing it quickly. There was no mistaking it now, this all too familiar smell.

"Taichi, have you been using my shampoo and conditioner!?" he accused, eyes flashing angrily.

The previous goggle-boy blinked for a moment before scratching the back of his head sheepishly, a small nervous smile making its way onto his face.

"Well ya see, about that..."

NO ONE, I repeat, NO ONE touched Ishida Yamato's personal hair products without first consulting with Ishida Yamato!

"Grr, now you've made me all ticked off, idiot goggle-boy that you are!" he exclaimed. Pale hands threaded themselves into the thick brown mass that was Taichi's hair and a set of teeth...

"AAAIIYEEE!!"

... bit the brunette's shoulder.

"Owww, what the heck was that for, Yamato!?" the other cried out, rubbing the red spot on said shoulder, glare very apparent on his face. Yamato smirked and blew into his lover's ear, opening his mouth to speak.

"I was going to let you be on top today, Yagami, but I've suddenly changed my mind."

"Hey, that's not fair!! Just 'cause I used a little bit of your STUPID strawberry crap?! What kind of guy uses strawberry anyway?! I thought that was only for girls, Yama_ko_-chan" Taichi rambled on loudly, insulting Yamato by pretending he was a girl of sorts. The blonde grew angrier. Muuuch angrier.

"WHY YOU LITTLE--- I AM NOT A GIRL!!"

* * *

Oh my gosh........................ 

Why the _hell_ did his ass hurt so much?

"Ass hurt?" Yamato said aloud, smirking devilishly at the growing redness on his boyfriend's face. Said boyfriend acted as if he hadn't heard _anything_ related to pain and butts and walked, not half-limped, WALKED to the bathroom to shower once again.

"I am _never_ _ever_ gunna touch that evil stuff of yours again, Yama," he announced clearly from the other room. As soon as the sound of sprinkling water was heard, Yamato burst out laughing and formed a little plan in his head.

Oh yes, this plan of his would be _most _enjoyable.

* * *

It had been almost a week since the 'strawberry shampoo' incident and Taichi had just returned from an extended and excruciating soccer practice. Sighing, he went through his usual routine of flinging his bag onto the ground, stripping till naked in 5 seconds flat (which Yama enjoyed very much in watching), nearly collapsing into the showering stall and washing himself thoroughly. As he grabbed his normal little bottle of the plain shampoo he always used, he did not notice anything different about it at all. 

He did not realize that instead of seeing the usual light green he always saw, a cloud of light pink was being squeezed into his left hand.

* * *

"Ass hurt?" 

"Dammit, man, _shut up._"

* * *

Yuki-chu :: I kinda enjoyed writing this story. Wahaha.... thank you for reading! Please review! 

Taichi: .... ow.......

Yamato: /wink wink/

_(1) Taichi's 01 theme song_


End file.
